Black and White
by NurdBurger
Summary: !PCSYCH WARD AU! Envy and Wrath are brothers, living in a Children's Mental Hospital. They both have issues, but Envy's are killing him. When a happy girl with a strange, unmentioned dark side appears, how will things turn out for the brothers? Rated T for language. Based off the 2003 anime. Includes WrathxIzumi Mother and Son.


**Ok, I had this idea overnight. Envy is going to be a bit OOC, but that's ok, isn't it? Anyways, this chapter is more of a prologue; it explains a lot a lot Envy's past, and I tried to make it relate to the video as much as possible. I'm going to try and put Izumi into it, maybe as a nurse? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this; I'm not putting up the next chapter unless I know someone likes it, so please review! **

Envy sat on the dark green couch, staring at the pale yellow wall. The ground was made of linoleum, a mottled light blue colour, with orange and blue swirls adding a bit of colour. The navy curtains were shut, covering the 2 windows in the room. There was a large archway next to the wall that Envy was staring at. The frame was painted white, as were the window frames and the baseboards along the walls. The black flat screen TV was turned off, and there was a DVD player and a gaming system underneath it. There was a brown bookshelf in the corner, and it had 52 books on it, all fiction. There was a children's drawing table next to the bookcase, and a chess table next to that. The sky outside was dark, even though the heavy, navy curtains covered up that fact. The dark-haired teen continued to stare at the wall, grey-blue eyes dull, hair not quite black but a very dark green. His hair hung down to his mid-back, and was in a ponytail, being held off his face with a headband. He was wearing pale blue, lightweight pants, and a matching t-shirt. He had thin white slippers on. His loose clothes hid the fact that he had next to no body fat or muscle tone. His ribcage was visible, and the bones of his elbows and wrists protruded out of his skin-and-bone arms. A small boy walked in, long black hair hanging down to his waist, hanging over half his face. His eyes were the same colour as Envy's; grey-blue with just a hint of violet when in the right light. The boy was wearing the same thing as Envy, but his body was healthier. He walked over to the drawing table, prosthetic leg making a noise every time it hit the floor, and started drawing. His left hand gripped the pencil tight, while his right arm lay still on the table, fake right up to his shoulder. He drew messily, having been right-handed before losing his limbs. This boy's name was Wrath.

"Envy, come draw with me." Wrath spoke happily, despite what his name suggested. The teenager got up and sat with the younger one, but didn't draw anything. His mouth was turned down in jealousy.

"You're better than me, even though you're right handed and you're using your left hand." Envy's voice was gravelly, slightly high pitched, and slightly annoying, yet sweet. Wrath sighed, upset that his brother wouldn't draw with him. And anyway, if Wrath was better than Envy, then Envy must hardly be able to hold a pencil. Wrath was about to ask Envy again, but the green-haired teenager was already walking out through the white archway, and down the hallway. Envy walked down the hall, the lino floor staying the same, the walls the same pale yellow, the baseboard, doorways, and window frames the same white. Envy wanked into his room, and lay down on the white bed. The dresser was white, just like the rest of the room. The carpet, walls, window frames, door, everything. It was all white, and enough to make Envy want to paint everything with several different colours. White reminded him that he was not at home, that he was in a hospital for crazy people. It reminded him that he lived in a psych ward.

Envy stood up, and walked over to the mirror. His cheekbones were visible, and his eyes were empty, sad, energetic, wild, terrified, hurt, angry, and tired all at the same time. They were the eyes of a schizophrenic child. His skin was almost as white as the room around him, but not quite. His hair was in need of a wash, but he hated showering here. The nurses walked in every 2 seconds to make sure you weren't dead or trying to kill yourself, so there was no privacy. Envy continued his self-evaluation, running his hand over his face, knowing that he had to gain weight. But he couldn't every time he saw food, he just couldn't eat it, feeling stuffed already. If he did manage to get it down, it wouldn't stay down for long. He threw it up again as soon as it had reached his stomach. He was on medication to stop him throwing up, and he had to take them before every meal. Even if he didn't eat, he still had to drink water or a stupid, disgusting formula that helped people gain weight. Sometimes he would be incapable of keeping that down. He often didn't eat for days, leaving him unable to move around, and resulting in several injections.

Envy was suffering from anorexia, bulimia, schizophrenia, depression, and anger management issues. He had been like this since his youngest brother was born; Wrath. His parents were weird, naming their 7 kids after the 7 sins. There was Pride; he was nearly 43. Sloth was the second child; age 36, Greed was 30, Lust was 21, Gluttony was 19, and Envy was 16. Wrath was 10, and he was the last child. Their parents, Dante and Hoenheim, were both 64. Dante had managed to have Wrath just before she became infertile. Hoenheim had left just after Envy was born, and run off with another woman, having 2 kids and staying with them for nearly 2 years. He came back to Dante, though. She acted like he had never left, and, in 4 years, Wrath had been born. Envy hated his father, and the other boys. When his half-brothers were 9 and 10, their mother died. The eldest son, Edward, absolutely despised Hoenheim, just like Envy did. The stress of his family had driven him insane; especially finding out that his mother forgave his father for running off with another woman. He had been admitted to this hell hole when he was 7, and hadn't been home since. His brother, Wrath, had only come when he was 8, 2 years ago. He was suffering from schizophrenia, and he also had anger management issues. He didn't show this unless provoked, though.

"Envy?" A small voice interrupted Envy's thoughts. The teenager turned around, and saw Wrath standing there, wearing his purple-blue pyjamas. Envy walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. He lead the 10-year-old down to the children's room, the room with colours everywhere and patterned bed sheets. The room had toys and another drawing table, and there were 20 beds. Only 3 of them contained children, and Wrath made 4 once he crawled into his bed, under the blue and red striped sheets. Envy smiled.

"Goodnight, Wrath." The teenager whispered, hearing a muffled reply. He left, and went back to his white corner of hell. On the way back, he bumped into a nurse. One of the only 2 nurses that had something against him. The tall man glared at Envy, and grabbed his weak arm. Envy hissed and kicked out at the man.

"What are you doing out of bed, Envy?" The man's foul breath hit Envy in the face, making him gag. He kicked out at the man again, this time making contact. The man gasped, and squeezed Envy's arm tighter.

"You don't want to spend the next few days in a room for violent patients, do you?" The nurse started dragging Envy to his room. The teenager wished somebody, anybody, would walk past and save him. But no, the nurse shoved Envy into his room, and shut the door. Envy quickly changed into his pyjamas; a black tank top and dark grey trackies. He pulled on a pair of navy socks, and then crawled onto the foam mattress. The hard bed was hell; it killed your back. He missed the children's beds. They were soft.

"Goodnight, Envy!" The nurse called through the door before turning out the light; the switch was on the wall outside. Envy growled, burying his face into his pillow. Lust had brought his pillow from home a few days ago, and it smelled like his room. He had gone home for his birthday every year, and for everyone else's birthdays. He didn't see why it was only him and Wrath that had to be here. Why did the others get to stay at home? Pride was leader of the country, and he never spoke of his family. Sloth was his assistant. Greed was living in the city, never calling home. Lust was a teacher's AIDE, and was currently helping people like Gluttony graduate with marks that were at least OK. Gluttony went to a special school, and couldn't go a day without seeing Lust. Envy and, on the other hand, didn't really care if he saw this family ever again or not. Wrath wanted to be with Sloth, and had nicknamed her 'Mama'. Wrath hated Dante, but he had to live with her when he went home on the weekends; she was his legal guardian.

"Damn you." Envy spoke to no-one in particular, and started to dream. He dreamt he was in a colourful place, where he had everything, and no-one was as good as him. He had meat on his bones, and his skin was back to its normal, not-white colour. But then, a white box appeared in front of him. It opened, and he was sucked into it. We woke up with a jolt, and looked out the window. The sun was pouring in, illuminating everything white; i.e. the whole room. The teenager sighed. He wished he could get out of this place. White was definitely not his favourite colour.

**Well, what did you think? Envy's being really nice, I know. But just wait until his anger management issues come into it! Maybe chapter 3…**

**Review, please! Saiyonara! **


End file.
